Our Future Revealed
by kittykatgurrl63
Summary: When Sybil Trelawney confronts Lily Evans about her future, craziness ensues. Will Lily really get the chance to see her future? Her son? Lily and the Marauder's read the Harry Potter books at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing on a Fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you!**

**Welcome, welcome! I do encourage you to read this A/N because it does have some valuable information about the story. If you do not, there may be some confusion. This is a Harry Potter Fanfic about the past reading the HP series. I know that Sybil Trelawney was not teaching at Hogwarts yet during the Marauder Era, but for the sake of my happiness we will pretend she was. Besides, she was hired only a year or two after Lily and the Marauder's left Hogwarts, as she issued the Prophecy before Harry was born. So, in my version, Professor Trelawney issued the Prophecy a couple years earlier—while in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, of course—and was given the job of Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Why do I do this, you ask? Because I thought it made the opening plot more interesting and enabled me to make a unique entrance for the books, as you will see later. Thank you for your attention, and read on. Enjoy!**

Lily Evans hated Divination. As much as she loved to learn, Professor Trelawney was a fraud and Lily just couldn't get herself to like her— or her subject, for that matter. It didn't help that she sniffed disdainfully whenever Lily walked into the room and then proceeded to proclaim to the class how inept she was in the art of Divination—how she lacked her "inner eye."

So you can rightly assume that Lily was quite shocked when, on her way to the owlery, she was pulled aside by Trelawney herself, a look of urgency stretched across her bony face, her bug-like eyes larger than ever.

"Professor?" Lily asked, "Is there a problem?"

"My dear, dear girl!" Trelawney heaved a sigh, as if reluctant to tell Lily of whatever predicament was troubling her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I assume you've seen something in my future, Professor? Do I, perhaps, die in some horrible accident?"

Trelawney, not noticing Lily's ridicule, wailed tragically. "Oh, my poor, poor dear! Unspeakable crimes... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Trelawney's incessant wailing was starting to attract some attention. Lily, beginning to become nervous, tried to hush her and smiled sheepishly at the curious stares she was receiving. The crowd of on-lookers was becoming larger by the second. She needed to stop Trelawney from crying any further.

"Shh!" Lily whispered to her. "It's okay. No need to cry or whatever it is you're doing."

"My poor girl!" Trelawney sobbed. Lily, now desperate to quiet the hysterical woman, reached into her pockets frantically, searching for her wand. Pointing it directly at Professor Trelawney's mouth she said, "Muffliato" and turned to the crowd.

"You saw nothing," Lily declared, showing off her Head Girl badge for extra effect. "Move, along now!"

Staggered, the group began to disperse and Lily sighed in relief. Lily turned to Trelawney, an apology already forming on her lips only to gasp in horror. Standing next to Trelawney was a woman with square glasses, a tight bun, and a permanent stern, unforgiving look on her face. She was the last person Lily wanted to meet in a situation like this. It was Professor McGonagall.

**Short, I know. I just really wanted to leave it there with Lily in trouble with McGonagall. There will be more in the next chapter, I promise. Also, I just want to mention that I am VERY excited about this fanfic, as it will be my first multiple chapter story. Yay! Wish me luck.**

**Again, no flames or rude comments, as I am somewhat sensitive and do not appreciate derogation of my work. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing on a Fanfiction site.**

**Many thanks to all who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. Sorry about the wait and the short chapter.**

Lily sat in a short chair in the dark, gloomy room that was Professor McGonagall's office, dreading the moment the stern teacher would walk back into the room to affirm Lily's impending demise. Lily, so engrossed in her own misery, was startled when Professor McGonagall did actually enter the room, after what had seemed like an eternity. She was not surprised, however, when, following in her suit, was the headmaster himself, Professor Dumbledore.

News of Lily's assault on Professor Trelawney quickly circulated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though many were shocked, even horrified, the Marauders—one in particular— could only see this as a chance to gain another partner-in-crime.

"What are you going on about? Lily? Lily Evans?"

"Yes! Lily has joined the dark side! Maybe we can recruit her to the Marauders!"

"Naw, we can't let a girl in."

"But—"

"She'll, only distract you James. We need to focus on terrorizing the teachers instead!"

James, however, wasn't listening. He was too overjoyed that his only love, his beautiful Lily-flower, had finally taken in interest in the art of crossing teachers. Someday soon, they would marry and wreak havoc on the word together.

"James! Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah, definitely."

Sirius started again. "Okay, this is our last year at Hogwarts, so we need to be a irksome as possible this year. We need to be..."

James, once again, drifted off. He wanted to go and find Lily, but he figured she was probably still in trouble with McGonagall. Well, he could certainly fix that.

"Sorry, men!" James told them, interrupting Sirius's long passionate speech, "But I am needed elsewhere." Grinning ear-to-ear, James strode away from them, their looks of outrage and astonishment still plastered across their faces.

**Again, no flames or rude comments, as I am somewhat sensitive and do not appreciate derogation of my work. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~Kat**


End file.
